Jet Force Revolution A New Legacy
by gurshu12
Summary: Eighty years has passed since Mizar was defeated. Peace and justice has upholded itself througout the universe... Untill now. (R/R)


Disclaimer: I do not own Jet Force Gemini. It is legally owned by Nintendo and Rareware Games. Who owns it the most? ...I dont know, ask them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jet Force Revolution  
A New Legacy  
  
  
  
Many years ago, the universe was in deep turmoil. An evil tyrant "Mizar" came and conquered. Leaving behind the slaughtered, the tortured, and the slaves. Already capturing Goldwood, home of the tribals, bear - like people leaving peaceful lives, Mizar was rapidly growing his onward empire. Jet Force squads were being overthrown and rapidly being destoryed. Secure in the galaxy was scarce, and only one squad ship remained. Juno, Vela, and Lupus, the members of an old yet famous Jet Force squadron took a major role in this war. Almost themselves being captured, they fled to Goldwood and began their mission, to save the tribals and free the galaxy from Mizar's grip! Having to fight the countless number of the insect-humanoid army called drones, they battled after battled many numerous bloody fights. Although, their plan succeded. The trio had saved the remaining tribals, and defeated the evil Mizar. But all that, is another story I'm afraid... Now 80 years has passed since then. Peace has once again remained longing in this part of this universe, thanks to that one specific Jet Force team. The Federation itself has regrouped, recruited, and restored balance back into the worlds. Jet Force squads are now back in order, patrolling this part of the universe, as well as our long-timed allied tribals, justice was indeed restored. But, as all good things happen, eventually it can, and will be broken. New tyrants emurging, armies organized. And hero's... that are born.  
  
Coordinates X 188, Y -074. Codename: Sector Z  
A deep reach in space, far into the Federation territory. Alone in it's own orbit stands the moving defensive Glydus, a high class military Jet Force academy, built on a slowly flying asteroid orbiting on its own. The asteroid itself is a natural fortress, it's holes and chambers manually guarded by the interlock doors and gunposts. A newly built top notch state of the art fortress. Many scrawny people have became the famous and proud Jet Force Gemini. The Federation's fighting team to uphold justice throughout the universe. In the academy, we find one particular person. A man who finally clashes with destiny. A man, who holds our hope...  
"FIRE! Fire over there dammit!"  
"Incomming at 6 o'clock!"  
"Get down now!"  
A falling plasma bomb, a few more dead.  
A small squad was pinned down in a trench like crater, around a mountainous region full of high peaks that scraped the stars in the sky, and dark caverns and craters scattered throughout the area. When the dust settled, the squad let up their heads, only to bend them back down by machine gun fire from all over. The captain of the squad, dressed in battle Jet Force uniform was, of course bellowing with rage. "Dammit! I'm not going down like this! I'm not going home in a damn body bag!"  
The captain aimed his rifle above the rim, only to barely escape the laser gunfire nearby thanks to one of the nearby soldiers who grabbed him down. A scrawny soldier crawled up, ducking his head from the gunfire above. "Sir! Team Alpha and Team Bravo are down sir!"  
"Where's the report of our air strike?!"  
"Sir! A.A. guns are scattered untop of the peaks, that option of an airstrike will be very scarce, sir!"  
The captain cursed under his own breath. Thinking for a moment, his face in deep concentration.  
"What about Delta Team?! How many are left?"  
"We lost contact 11 minutes ago sir! Their contact unit must of been destroyed!"  
A soldier drew her fire and shouted:  
" Incoming at 4 o'clock! Get down!"  
Another plasma bomb from above whistled down and flashed upon the ground on impact. Two more soldiers dead. When again the dust settled everyone rose their heads. The scrawny soldier looked about, and cowered in fear at the sight he saw. Were once the captain was sitting, layed a deformed bloody corpse. The Beta Team continued to counter the fire, losing ground rapidly, as well as hope for survival.  
  
Sitting behind some ammunition crates, two soldiers outfited in the standard Jet Force battle uniform rested wearily, the battle still going own behind them. One of the soldiers, a woman, looked up. "Are you feeling alright yet?"  
The man looked down through half closed eyelids. Sighing heavily he started to get up, leaning on the crate. "Yeah, I suppose. But it looks like we're done for. Our captain was just blown to oblivion."  
The woman stood up, wiping the dust off her pants. "Don't give up hope now, we'll find out something to do..." Her sentence went to a mumble at the end, watching the soldiers on the other side of the crater fighting to the end. "C'mon! Let's go join 'em, at least we can help a little bit."   
"What are you so upbeat about? They're dieing as we speak! We'll just end up like the rest of 'em."   
The man looked back on the ground toying with his rifle. The woman looked up at him angirly stomping her foot on the ground. "We can't just ignore the battle dammit! We have to do something!"   
The man chuckled a little bit and looked at her.  
"You know, you look pretty when you get mad."  
"Then I must be getting more beautiful by the sec-"  
Suddenly the man pushed her down yelling "Get down!" A bright plasma bomb landed near the ammunition crate, sending off a blinding explosion with wooden shards flying in the air. There was a brief pause before the woman shoved the man off him. "That was too close, Matrix." Matrix stood up wiping dirt off his uniform. "Right, we can just stand here."  
The woman jumped up again flinging her arms in the air, "That's what I've been trying to say!!!" She was quickly interupted by machine gun fire above, making her crouch down low. Matrix responded quickly, throwing himself on the rim of the crater aiming at the oncomming drone. "Take this bugger!" One bullet flew straight and true, finding itself exploding the drones head. Matrix slid down the slope a little, stopping himself infront of the woman. "We gotta be more careful Iris, but what do we do?"  
Iris looked back at the battle behind them. "We can't stay here, like you said, this is a deathtrap."  
"Right," nodded Matrix, "lets get outta here, and quick."  
Iris got a shocked look on her face. "Leave?! We just can leave our posts! The captain said-"  
"The captain is dead, Iris." Matrix said bluntly. "Our orders now is to survive, and the best way is to get out of here."  
Matrix looked over his shoulder and looked at the distant gunfire from the AA guns untop of the peaks. His face went into deep concentration when he looked back at Iris. "If we can't stay, then lets help. Air support is needed, badly," Matrix pointed his rifle at the towering peaks, "lets head up there and have a fire cracker party. It's the best option we all have at the moment." Iris was about to say something, when she stopped herself realizing the situation. "Alright Matrix, it's dangerous you know."  
"I know."  
"Right, lets not get ourselves killed."  
The duo packed up the ammunition laying around the ground, and hopped over the craters rim, disappearing from the battle scene. 


End file.
